Nana Alice: Misty Memory
by AngelaAnimelianBlanc
Summary: Nanako Yukihira was kidnapped from her family at the age of 7. She enters the Alice Academy after saving someone with an alice and was registered there by Narumi-sensei. What would happen when she finds out the truth... about everything? And Mikan?


**Hi! This is ANL-chan! This is my first Gakuen Alice Fanfic and I hope you like it! ^_^ Please Review and give advice!**

**Nana Alice...**

**Chapter 1: Odd Memory**

_An accident, a kidnapping, and wandering my whole life... my life is complete..._

Staring at the mark on my arm, I layed comfortably on the rusty old wooden chair. A gust of icy wind blew across my, sending shivers onto my skin. It was relaxing I admit, as I watched the clouds flow by, as if they were trying to race each other to get to the next destination, like the people who always run here, wearing their fancy clothes and sometimes just tight clothing. Pretty weird for them to party everynight and run like idiots in the morning. *sigh*

After relaxing for a couple of minutes, I got up and stretched my solid arms and shoulders. A sudden growl told me that I was hungry and I headed for my apartment in the city. It was a rent, but who cares... I have a job, food, clothes, and everything needed for survival. As I walked through the windy park, a few girls were talking and then stopped to stare at me. I don't mind their expressions, puzzled glares as I walked passed them. "So, you girls like to be fashionable... but in my opinion, your over doing it." After a few steps on the muddy sidewalk, I heard them say "Those clothes are filthy, we know everything compared to that stranger!" Hmp. Like they were the ones to talk, they were wearing flashy skirts and put on WAAAY too much make up on. To me, they looked like clowns in a circus. Besides, I hate fancy skirts and boots. I'd rather wear my dull blue jeans, jungle green hooded-vest with a few dark colored sweaters. Another gust of wind blew, whistling through the bare tree branches. Decorations of leaves flew everywhere as I made it to the city.

The stairs were hard to walk on and the peeling wall paper revealed holes and the molding paint under them. *sigh* The apartment janitor must be slacking off. Digust painted on my face. At last! I made it to my apartment. It was CLEAN and REFRESHING. As always, I digust messiness and whenever I spot a speck of dirt in MY room or on MY stuff, I would clean it with fustration. I opened the white, shining refrigerator and looked inside, thinking of making a an apple pie, with a glass of milk to drink... Hmm... The milk is updated... and there isn't much in the fridge... Looks like I need to run to the store. Work is such a piece of cake. I grabbed my wallet and headed out the door, in to that digusting world, AGAIN.

"Ohaiyou! Nanako-chan!" the store manager called as the store doors swung open.

"Ohaiyou Yuki-san." I said and then focused back on finding the milk, flour, sugar, and other stuff on my list. Ikuto Yukimera, a red-headed 16-old that runs the store. It was still surprising to me that he can run a store so well because of his father's illness... and that he had natural red rasberry-colored hair while none of his parents or ancestors (don't know how I knew this just by looking at him) even HAVE RED HAIR! I even suspected him once for dying it.

He walked over to me, smiling for some reason unknown to me. "Whatcha buyin'?"

"None of your business. Besides, you check it out when I pay don't you?" I kept on focusing on finding the ingredients and couldn't wait to make my pie.

"So... since its almost C-Christmas... w-w-wanna come to my p-party?" He stummered, blushing nervously. Maybe its just the way he is when I point out something that he thinks was embarassing. Cute though.

"I donno" I said, mockingly. "I might be busy that day. And besides, why would I want to come to your house? I have my own and I like being alone." Squating down, I looked for the flour in the lower sections of the shelves.

"But Nanako-chan, you barely communicate with anyone! I want you to at least meet a few friends.. I mean... you've been alone ever since I met you when we were 7! Now you are 16 you should socialize-"

"AH~ Theres the flour." I finally found that white pack of flour in the corner of the bottom shelf. "Okay... now the baking soda. And what were you saying again?" I paid so much attention the stuff that I was buying that I barely heard a word he said.

He let out a sigh. "Nanako-chan, you never change do you?" He walked away as I searched the other sections. The store was not that crowded but there were some children running around. I also saw a family shopping together with 3 kids at their side. Hmp. Triplets. One of them is purple-haired girl and the other 2 are both blue-haired boys. The girl was holding a doll and clinging to her mother's dress while the mother was picking pears.

'It must be nice to have a family' a thought came into my head. Lost in that thought, I suddenly bumped into something.

"Ouch!" awww. I fell backwords on my butt and my stuff all fell on the ground. Oh, I must have hit someone! "Gomenesai." I bowed in apology.

"No.. I should say sorry! I didn't pay attention to where I was going." A man's voice said. I looked up slowly. He had blond hair, purple eyes, and he looked like he is around his mid-20's. He helped me pick up my things, then winked at me, saying "My dear lady, are you okay? *wink*", held his hand out to help me up. He gave a "sparkly aura," which was totally unnecessary, and with that, I declined and stood up myself. "I can help myself up, SENSEI. But thanks anyway."

I looked at him again and only found a shocked face staring at me. Opps... did I just say "Sensei?" Opps...

"Ahhh... See ya!" I grabbed my stuff from him and walked away, trying to pretend that NOTHING happened.. Unexpectedly, I suddenly felt a pull. "Are you... an Alice?"

"What?" What the in the world is an Alice? Alice in Wonderland?

"No. Not Alice in Wonderland." Oh~ so now is he reading my mind or something?

"Nanako, am I right?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I never told him my name... he doesn't seem like a stalker... maybe... I went over to touch his hand and I closed my eyes._ A flash of warm light feeling blasted through my mind and made me smile. Then... a series of memories appearred in my mind... There were students in a strange school, a forest... There was a girl... with long silky brown hair and golden brown eyes... wait..._

Before he even said his next word, I randomly pushed him away and ran away as fast as possible (with my things of course.) Why? I didn't know. omething about that scene I saw made me want to check something out.

I went to the counter and looked back...

That guy is not following me... good. I turned my head back around to find that Yuki-san was waiting to help me pack, as usual.

After I paid him I turned, putting on my blunt mask. I walked to the door and-

"Nanako-chan... so are you coming... to the party?"

"I will think about it..."

_**At the Apartment...**_

Ran to my apartment, carrying my things, and slammed my door shut. Catching my breath, I made it over to the livingroom and searched randomly in the drawer for that eletric necklace, one of my many inventions since I was a little girl... who had a family...

All of the sudden, I felt something plastic... I snatched that almond-shaped, pink diamond (real) necklace. I turned on my lamp and placed the necklace under the light for 10 seconds. Then, I turned it off and pressed the middle of the pendant. A picture shown in mid-air appeared. My memories... I had kept it survivng until now...

My mom, dad, 2 older brothers... and also... I pressed the pendent again and saw an image of a young girl with my parents... that girl had long, shiny brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was pretty and looked happy with my parents... who was she? I had never really seen her. And also, my parents never mentioned her to me. I use to think that she was sister that died before my older brothers grew up...

I got up, made and ate my pie, and then collasped onto the couch.

Today was sooo tiring...

**_The very next day..._**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Huh?" I woke up, finding myself in a room.

Its not my bedroom. I looked around and found out that I was on a couch.

"Oh yeah~ I slept on my couch..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Who could be knocking on my door at such an early hour?

Silently, I looked into the lenses at the door. What I saw made my mouth drop.

"Nanako-chan! We need your help! Yuki is in trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all I had time for today! Please Review and tell me what you think? :D <strong>

**Its my first Gakuen Alice Fanfic and I don't own Gakuen Alice! Please enjoy! ^_^**


End file.
